Exploring
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring the stages of Eli and Clare's relationship as the two get closer and closer. From a shirtless Eli to some naughty things...all leading up to the ultimate physical exploration of love. Whew, is it getting hot in here?
1. Shirtless

**So I noticed while watching **_**Jesus Etc., Part 2**_** that Clare invited Eli over after he finished his story…yet when Fitz asked to stay, she said her mother wasn't home. So Eli would be there without her mom…oh naughty Clare ^-^ Lol, anyways, I thought what if Fitz hadn't shown up and Eli came over? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare Edwards darted around the living room, tidying up. Eli had sent her a text a few minutes ago that he had finished his story and was coming over. Her parents weren't home, so it would just be them…

The doorbell rang and Clare practically ran to get it.

Eli stood outside her door. It was still raining and he had no umbrella. He was soaked and Clare couldn't help but notice how his shirt clung to him…

"Clare, I know I'm pretty, but can you let me in?" Eli asked with a smirk, "It's pouring rain out here." Clare blushed at being caught staring so bluntly and stood aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him and turned in time for Eli to shake his wet hair like a dog.

"Eli," she giggled, wiping away the stray water droplets that hit her.

"You better let me dry that shirt," she said, "You're gonna get sick." Eli raised an eyebrow.

"You just wanna see me shirtless," he teased, taking a step toward her. Clare rolled her eyes, trying to fight against the blush rising to her cheeks.

"I just don't want you catching pneumonia," she said, holding her hand out for the shirt, "Where was your umbrella?"

"Somewhere on the other side of town," Eli said, grabbing the hem of his shirt, "The wind out there is crazy. Snatched it right out of my hand." Clare was about to giggle…but it caught in her throat the second Eli took off his shirt.

So _that's _what he'd been hiding under all that black.

Eli wasn't overly muscular like the guys on the football team, but Clare could definitely make out a six-pack and the toned biceps.

"Ill be right back," Clare squeaked, her voice going up a few octaves as she took the shirt from him and nearly sprinted to the dryer. She took much longer than necessary to put the shirt in the dryer and go back upstairs.

Then it hit her. A shirtless Eli was in her house. Without her parents. Just them.

How had she gotten herself into this situation? Not that she complaining…

She went back upstairs to find Eli sitting on the couch and…dear Lord his abs…

_Snap out of it Edwards! _she thought. It's not like she had never seen a shirtless guy before. She and Alli had drooled over Taylor Lautner when they went to see _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_. But to have her own boyfriend shirtless and alone with him in her house…

Yup. She was in too deep. _Waaaaaay _too deep.

Clare sat next to Eli on the couch, leaving nearly three of space between them.

"Clare, I'm not gonna bite you," Eli chuckled, sliding over toward her. Her cheeks immediately heated up.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, leaning toward her. Clare cleared her throat.

"N-No," she stammered. Eli chuckled.

"Clare Edwards, does me being shirtless make you nervous?" he asked, clearly amused.

"No," Clare squeaked, then winced. Her voice practically sounded like a chipmunk. Eli slid an arm around her shoulders and _oh my God he was so close!_ Clare remained frigid, hands in her lap, not sure what to do. She had never been in this kind of position with a boy.

"I can't even get a hello kiss?" Eli asked, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. Clare glanced at him and gave him a quick kiss. But as she tried to back away, Eli wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled her in for another, more heated kiss. Clare kissed back, but her hands remained firmly balled into fists at her sides. Where was she supposed to put them? All of this seemed so different without the barrier of clothes.

Eli backed away the smallest bit, chuckling.

"Clare, you can touch me," he chuckled. A blush flamed her cheeks again at the mere thought.

"W-Where…h-how…" she stammered. Dammit, why wouldn't her mouth work right? She felt like such an idiot right now.

"Here," he said, softly grabbing her wrist. He gently uncurled her fist and placed her hand on his bare chest, right over his heart. His skin was so soft and warm and she could feel his heart beating under her palm.

"Y-You're hearts beating really fast," she murmured. Eli grinned slightly.

"Yeah, it tends to do that around you," he said softly. Clare's hand twitched in anticipation as she slid it over his chest. She glanced up at Eli to see if it was okay and he nodded.

She slowly trailed lower, her hand sliding over his abs. She could feel his muscles contract under her touch. She could feel his breath on his breath on her neck and hear how his breathing had sped up.

Clare's hand traveled back up, over his heart again. If possible, it was beating even faster now. Eli took her wandering hand in his and gently kissed the knuckles.

"Are you less freaked out now?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Clare gave him a small smile.

"A little," she whispered. She leaned up to kiss him again. Her hands explored his bare back, feeling his back arch into her. He gently pushed her back so that she was lying on the couch. Her hands were suddenly everywhere on him. His back, his stomach, his chest. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his skin, the heat that radiated from it.

"Can't stop touching me now, can you?" Eli chuckled, peppering kisses along her neck.

"I don't hear you complaining," Clare murmured, kissing his lips again. The dryer beeped obnoxiously, signaling Eli's shirt was dry.

"Leave it," he muttered, capturing her lips with his once again. Clare didn't object.

**So this took a different turn that I expected. I was just gonna do a fluffy Eclare story and this turned more into Clare exploring something she's never experience before…I like it ^-^**

**Please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_** (Notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with an "i" ^-^). There's a link to it on my profile page.**

**I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	2. SUPRISE! AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SURPRISE! Thanks to a wonderful suggestion by munrochambers4ever, I've decided to continue this as a series of oneshots exploring different aspects of Clare and Eli's relationship. Next chapter will be up tonight!**

** ~MoonlightSpirit~**


	3. Skin

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**I've decided to basically have this fanfic be a series of oneshot moments between Eli and Clare, leading up to the big...you know what ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare and Eli laid on his bed, occupied in a heated kiss. His room was considerably more clean than it previously was…at least this time they could make out on his bed without a shoe jabbing Clare in the back.

Clare felt Eli's fingers gently brush along her hips…and then one hand softly skimmed the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and her jeans.

Clare practically jumped out of her skin. Sure, she and Eli had made out before…she even got him shirtless a few times – like right now his red uniform polo laid abandoned somewhere on the floor – but Eli had always been careful to keep his hands above her clothes.

"Sorry," he murmured against her lips, his green eyes apologetic. But Clare suddenly missed the warmth of his hand when it left her skin.

"No," she said quickly, grabbing his hand and putting it back where it had been on her side, "It's okay…I just…" her cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. She had never been that…_exposed_…with a boy before. She and KC never had a decent make out session, let alone going _this _far.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked, his hand slowly trialing up her soft skin. Clare's breath caught in her throat, but she nodded.

Her heart raced as Eli softly kissed the exposed skin of her stomach. He slowly pushed her shirt up higher, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.

Clare's breathing was now fast and ragged, her back arching into Eli's touch.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, his lips ghosting along her skin. When his hands had reached the underside of her bra, Clare's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She clutched the black bed sheets in an attempt to keep herself from running out of the room in embarrassment. Besides, she didn't want this to stop. She didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"Clare?" Eli whispered. She looked down at him to see his dark green eyes silently asking permission. She swallowed and nodded her head. In a swift movement, her polo had suddenly joined Eli's on the floor, leaving her in just a white, polka dot bra and her uniform pants.

He crawled back up to her face and Clare closed her eyes at the overwhelming sensation taking her over. The feeling of Eli's bare skin on her own was intoxicating.

Eli chuckled softly, brushing a curl from her face.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked softly. Clare grinned and leaned up to kiss him. A long, deep kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a teasing smile. Eli grinned.

"I may need more convincing," he said, capturing her lips once again…until a loud, "ELI WE'RE HOME!" was heard from downstairs. Clare and Eli nearly toppled off the bed at the sound of his mother's voice.

"I saw Clare's bag in the living room," she shouted upstairs, "Sorry for interrupting anything." Eli let out a groan, his head falling onto Clare's shoulder as she giggled. She loved Eli's carefree parents. Had it been her own mother, she would have barged right into the room and given the two teens a lecture right then and there before promptly kicking Eli out the house and forbidding Clare from seeing him again.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're mom," Clare giggled, "Can you imagine if that was my mom…?" Eli shuddered at the thought. As if on cue, Clare's phone started beeping from a text message. It was from her mom.

_School ended almost an hour ago, shouldn't you be home?_

Clare groaned. Jeez, not even in the house and her mother could kill a moment.

"Your mom?" Eli asked. Clare nodded. Eli gave her one last kiss before rolling off of her.

"Hey, who said I was done with you," she purred, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her again.

"Your mom-" he started to say.

"Can wait," Clare said, "I'll tell her we hit traffic or something." Her lips covered Eli's and soon, he found himself to preoccupied to argue anymore.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. On Top

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some writer's block with this, but I've finally though of something :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare and Eli were in her room, working on an English paper. Her father was at the condo and her mother was at some fundraiser at the church, so the house was unusually quite.

Clare had finished the paper and was currently leaning against Eli, who sat against her headboard, finishing his. She had pulled one of her _Twilight _books in her hands.

A kiss on her shoulder made her jump slightly, then giggle.

"Are you done Eli?" she asked.

"No," he said, gently tilting Clare's head to the side to kiss her neck. Clare sighed at the feeling of his warm lips on her neck.

"Eli," she whined, "You need to…finish your homework."

"Do you want me to stop then?" he asked. Clare could practically hear the smirk in his voice as his lips hovered tantalizing over her collarbone.

"No," she breathed. Before she knew it, Eli's lips were on her own. Her book fell to the floor with a _thud! _as Eli moved on top of her, discarding his laptop to her bedside table.

Something about this was oddly familiar. Maybe it was because every time they made out, Eli was on top and did most of the work while Clare just followed. And it was getting…well not boring. Clare could never get bored making out with Eli. It was just repetitive.

It was time for a change.

Clare gripped Eli's shoulders and rolled over on top of him, pinning him under her body.

"Whoa," he said, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "Someone's feisty today."

"Some decided it was time for a change of pace," Clare purred, kissing Eli's lips. It was a different feeling be on top. She felt dominant. She felt…_powerful_.

Her fingers toyed with the first few buttons of his red polo before finally undoing them and brushing her fingers along the soft, exposed skin there.

"Mmmm, Clare," Eli moaned against her lips. Clare giggled again.

"This is kind of fun," she said. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Kissing me?" he asked with a smirk. Clare rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"Yes, that," she said, tracing circles on his chest, "But also being on top. I feel…_powerful_."

"Well do it any time," Eli murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck. To his surprise, Clare pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him down.

"I'm in control," she said, her bright blue eyes sparkling mischievously. She leaned down, peppering kisses and nips on Eli's slender, pale neck.

"Clare," her name escaped his lips in a strangled moan. She nipped at a spot right below his ear and Eli's hips – against his will – ground against Clare's. Clare's gasp of surprise was slightly muffled in his neck.

"Sorry," he apologized with a chuckle.

"I did that?" Clare asked, awe in her voice. Before he could answer she nipped at the spit again met Eli's hips against hers. But she didn't stop there. Clare bit and sucked at the spot to the point where Eli thought that if she didn't stop soon, he would take her right there on the white sheets of her bed.

Before he could lose control, Clare pulled back, ginning.

"You little vixen," he said, rubbing the spot, "You probably left a mark."

"That was the point," Clare said with a smirk. Eli chuckled.

"I just got a hickey from St. Clare," he said, "How many guys can have that honor?" Clare blushed at his comment, an old memory popping up. Eli noticed the look on his face.

"Really Clare?" he asked in surprise. Her blush deepened as she hid her face in Eli's neck.

"It was a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven at Alli's house during a party," she admitted, "At the peak of my vampire obsession." Clare felt Eli shake slightly under her…and then he as laughing. Hard.

"It's not funny Eli!" she whined, moving back so that she was straddling his stomach and slapped his chest.

"Who was it?" Eli asked between chuckled. Clare's whole face was practically red with embarrassment.

"Wesley Betenkamp," she squeaked. He lost it. He laughed uncontrollably, nearly causing Clare to fall of him.

"It's…not…funny," Clare said, hitting his chest with each word. Eli suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her down for a kiss.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," he chuckled. Clare pouted.

"You laughed at me," she said.

"I laughed at the situation," he corrected, running a hand through her auburn curls, "You seem so innocent. It's…amusing picturing you in such a situation." He attempted to lean up and pin her under him, but Clare pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back down, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Who said I was done with you?" she asked, attacking his lips once again, her hands sneaking under his polo.

Eli loved it when Clare was on top.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Am I the only one that thinks Wesley looks like a hamster? I mean, he's cute, but like a hamster cute ^-^ Anyways, Please Review!**


	5. Neck

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Before Eli, no guy had ever kissed Clare's neck. Then again, the only guy she ever dated before Eli was KC.

Before she started reading _Fortnight_, she didn't even understand the allure of a neck kiss. It just seemed odd. And the only two times she kissed someone's neck – Wesley and Declan – ended in total humiliation. And still, no one had kissed her neck yet.

Then there was that one day with Eli. She and Eli were at his house. They were up in his room and supposed to be doing homework and somehow ended up making out on his bed.

Clare let out a whimper of disappointment when his lips left hers. But then his lips touched her neck, right below her ear…and Clare let out a sharp gasp.

"Too far?" Eli asked, backing away slightly. Clare shook her head.

"N-No," she stammered, "I-I liked it." And it was true. The second Eli's lips had touched her neck, a warm, tingling sensation went through her body.

Eli kissed the spot again and Clare let out a small moan, threading her fingers though his hair. She could feel his smirk against her neck. He nibbled lightly at her skin and Clare let out a content sigh.

"Eli," she moaned, tilting her head to the side to give him more access.

"Who would have thought innocent little Clare would be like this?" Eli chuckled. Clare grinned, flipping them over so that she was on top.

"Who ever said I was so innocent?" she said, a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes. Before Eli could say anything. Clare bit down lightly on his own neck. Judging by the moan that escaped his lips, she was doing something right.

Who knew neck kissing could be so hot?

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Other Ways

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super busy lately and then this weekend I got really sick, but I'm feeling much better now and ready to write :) Plus…who knows how much longer Eli and Clare will be together. Cross your fingers for the finale! If they end up breaking up…screw it, I'm still writing Eclare unless Clare's next boyfriend ends up being some perfect, handsome Greek god with the body of Taylor Lautner and gentlemanly manners of Edward Cullen and wit of Damon Salvatore...wait a minute, I think I just described Clare's perfect guy o.0**

**Anyways, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare Edwards was always strict with her beliefs. Sexual thoughts lead to sexual acts. And she used to find it easy to resist guys. Not even KC was able to even budge her beliefs.

And then came Eli and Clare's faith was shaken to its core.

Now don't misunderstand, she still wanted to wait until she was married to have sex. But there were other things to do, right?

So maybe that's how she and Eli ended up making out on his bed one rainy, Spring day. Sure, they had originally come there to do homework because his parents were out of town at some concert and Clare's parents were arguing again (how did they still manage to argue in the house even after both moved out? It was like they couldn't be in the same room for five minutes with screaming ensuing.)

But their homework was currently on the floor, forgotten.

Instead of the sound of pens on paper, the sounds of their heavy breathing and long kisses filled the room.

Clare loved how Eli's hands felt on her, his warm fingers setting fire to the skin at her hips. His hand lingered dangerously close to the front of her waistband and Clare let out a small gasp.

"Clare," Eli whispered, "Do you trust me?" Clare bit her bottom lip in nervousness and anticipation.

"Yes," she said softly. Eli softly kissed along her jaw and down her neck. When she felt his long fingers travel up her inner thigh, hitching up her uniform khaki skirt, she grabbed his wrist.

"Eli," she said breathlessly, "We can't…I can't…"

"I know you don't want to have sex Clare," he said with a mischievous grin, "It doesn't mean that I can't pleasure you in other ways." Clare's heart pounded in anticipation at the way the words left Eli's mouth. He continued to plant small, butterfly kisses on her neck as his hand traveled high and when his fingers brushed against her core, Clare's hips involuntarily bucked into them. Eli chuckled darkly.

"Eager, are we Edwards?" he teased.

"Eli," Clare said, surprised at the throaty moan escaped her lips. Eli's fingers slipped into her underwear and softly massaged her clit. God, why didn't it ever feel this good whenever Clare tried to do it?

Clare's hips bucked into Eli's hands, begging for more.

"Clare, calm down," Eli chuckled into her ear, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Easy for you to say," she breathed. Suddenly, Eli's fingers slid into her and Clare let out a loud, low moan. When she was finally able to grasp onto reality, she noticed Eli staring at her.

"What?" she panted, her hips wiggling against his hand. If he could just move his fingers a bit higher…

"That moan was _incredibly _sexy," Eli growled into her ear, finally moving his fingers in a steady pumping motion inside of Clare, his thumb toying with clit.

The world around them melted away and all Clare could focus on was Eli's fingers inside of her, the insane amount of pleasure coursing through her body, her breath coming out in heavy, quick pants, Eli's breath brushing against her neck.

Clare would feel it coming. There was a knot in her stomach tightening with each thrust of Eli's fingers in her. Her body writhed under his as the knot tightened, ready to break.

And it crashed onto her like a fifty-foot wave. Clare's first orgasm rolled through her body, her back arching clear off the bed. Eli wrapped an arm around her, holding her body close to his. His voice seemed to be the only thing holding her down to earth.

"I'm right here," he whispered softly into her ear, "I've got you Clare." Clare shook from the aftermath of her orgasm, her breathing heavy.

"You okay?" Eli asked, brushing a curl from Clare's face.

"Wow," was all that Clare, her chest rising and falling with heavy breathes.

"I'm that good huh?" Eli asked with a crooked smirk.

"What do you think?" Clare panted with a smirk of her own.

They never did finish their homework that day.

**Wow...that was...hot O.O Well, there's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi guys! Basically just wanted to let you all know I made a Facebook page. I also have a twitter one to (link on my profile), but I know a lot of people don't have twitter and it's a bit easier to communicate through Facebook. Like my twitter, it'll have story updates, new stories coming up, delays and whatnot. I'll also post links to any songs that inspire or are in a fanfic. Maybe I'll even post some funny pictures I find ^-^ So here's the link to my Facebook page, just delete the spaces: **

******http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / MoonlightSpirit / 156712361060324 ? sk = wall **  



	8. True Love Waits

**So who's ready for the world to drop on Degrassi in less than 24 hours? I don't think I'm ready yet, the thought of Eclare ending is already making me nervous O.O I've already been through an insanely epic episode of **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**tonight, I'm not sure how much more my poor little heart can take :( Somebody hold me T.T Anyways, I thought that I better wrap this up before the finale. Here's the finale chapter of 'Exploring'! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

_True Love Waits._

For what exactly?

They were the words engraved on Clare's purity ring.

_True Love Waits._

For marriage? That's what Clare used to think it meant. But lately, other possibilities had occurred to her.

For the right moment? For the right person? For love?

When did life become so difficult? Just a year ago, it used to be easy. Waiting until marriage, no problem. Even when she was attracted to KC, Clare didn't have these kinds of…feelings.

But that all changed after she started dating Eli Goldsworthy.

Each touch and kiss elicited a new emotion in Clare that she never knew she had. Even the way he said certain things, how his voice would dip a bit lower than usual, gave her feelings that she had never had around anyone else before. Feelings she had only read about in her vampire novels and fanfiction.

They took their relationship step by careful step, Eli never rushing her into anything. Whenever they tried something new, he would ask her if it was okay first and stop whenever she asked…that was usually rarely though.

But there was one thing they hadn't done. The thing Clare was most conflicted about. The subject she always heard girls in the locker room during gym buzz about and boys brag about in hallways.

Sex.

Just the thought of the word used to make Clare blush, but now she was wondering if it was time for her and Eli to take that next step. She had even planned ahead, having Alli come with her to get birth control pills at the local clinic.

Their love was something that couldn't quite be put into words. It was like a magical energy that surrounded and enveloped them. It couldn't be seen or felt but it was so obviously _there _that anyone could feel it. They truly had a love unlike any other. This was not just some high school fling. No, this was something much more

So maybe that was why something shifted between them on that warm, spring night when Clare stayed over Eli's house while his parents were out of town - telling her own parents she would be at Alli's and having her best friend cover for her – as they made out on his bed. Both of their shirts and Clare's bra discarded somewhere in the dimly lit, tidied up room and Eli's hand disappearing up Clare's white and pink floral skirt, pleasuring her in a way that made her eyes roll back into her head and his name escape her lips in low, sensuous moans.

"Eli," she whispered against his lips and he noticed the sudden passion in her voice. He stared at her with dark green eyes, into those bright pools of blue that now seemed to be glowing. She leaned forward slightly.

"I'm ready," she whispered into his ear. Eli felt his heart rate suddenly increase at her words. Did she really…?

"Clare are you sure-?" he began to ask, but she silenced him with a long, passionate kiss.

"Eli, I'm sure," she said softly when they parted, running a hand through his silky, black hair, "I love you."

"I love you too Clare," Eli said, kissing her forehead. He slid out of his pants and boxers and slowly slid off Clare's skirt off. He kissed his way her porcelain pale legs, hearing Clare's breath hitch. She let out a low groan as Eli's lips passed the place she needed pleasure the most.

Finally, his lips connected with hers.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked one more time. Clare let out a slight giggle.

"Eli, I'm sure," she reassured him. She felt him position himself in front of her.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered into her ear, "If at any time you want me to stop, just say so." Clare, nodded, gritting her teeth.

Swiftly, Eli pushed inside her and Clare let out an involuntary scream of pain that ripped at Eli's heart. He hated knowing that he was the one who had caused her pain.

He kissed away the few tears that had leaked from her beautiful blue eyes, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She knew the first time was supposed to hurt, but she didn't think it was going to be _this _bad.

And then, slowly, the pain ebbed away to nothing but a dull memory and a feeling of intense pleasure took its place.

"Eli," she said breathlessly, but the words seemed to die in her throat. Instead she rocked her hips against his and Eli took the hint.

He was started out slow and gentle, giving Clare time to get used to him. But as her hips rose up to meet his thrusts, Eli sped up slowly, searching Clare's face for any discomfort. But all he saw there was pleasure.

"Eli," she moaned, her small hands gripping at his bare back, her nails racking at the skin. The world around Clare disappeared and all she seemed able to focus on was the fire churning in her stomach, slowly spreading through he body with a warm, tingling feeling. But that wasn't enough. The fire was being repressed and desired to be freed. It needed to _roar_.

Their kisses were hungry, heated and passionate, a clash of tongues and teeth, and the bed creaking slightly under their weight.

It took one more thrust from Eli and Clare felt the fire inside of her rage into an inferno, taking over her entire body. She saw stars pop up in front of her eyes as her orgasm ripped though her, Eli following soon after.

"Whoa," Clare whispered after a few moments. Eli moved to lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to his chest, his usual crooked smirk on his face.

"Don't look so smug," Clare teased. Eli's smirk turned into a real smile and he kissed her lips softly.

"I wanted your first time to be memorable," he whispered. Clare giggled.

"Trust me, I'm not forgetting this anytime soon," she said, bringing up a hand to stroke his cheek. That's when she saw it. Glistening in the moonlight, her purity ring.

She slid the ring off of her finger. Then she grabbed Eli's hand, palm up, and placed it in the center of his palm, closing his fist around it. She noticed his eyes widen with surprise.

"Clare…" he started to say.

"It's yours," she whispered, "I am yours." Eli smiled at her, rolling over only to place the ring safely on his night table before taking Clare in his arms again.

"And I am yours," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Clare smiled, snuggling into Eli's chest and the two lovers fell asleep under the silver moonlight.

**Some Eclare goodness before the dramatic season finale of Degrassi, _Drop the World_. The hours are ticking by. God, I hope Eclare survives -_- Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
